This invention relates to devices having a moving element characterized by resonant motion. Typically, such a device has a characteristic resonant frequency based on a spring constant and on the inertia of the moving element.
It is known to tune the resonant frequency of such a device by, e.g., adding mass or adjusting the spring constant of the spring element.